Una historia bajo las estrellas
by GI.21
Summary: One-shot donde Jace y Cary tienen un momento de paz y terminan contando una historia "mitica". *Jace y yo habíamos subido al techo del instituto para admirar las estrellas y tener un momento de paz...Cuenta la historia –comencé con la leyenda que me había hecho suspirar muchas veces -que hace muchas lunas, existió Calisto...*


_Una historia bajo las estrellas_

Jace y yo habíamos subido al techo del instituto para admirar las estrellas y tener un momento de paz. Estábamos acostados sobre unas mantas que habíamos traído con nosotros y estábamos descansando después de haber comido unos emparedados que "robamos" de la cocina sin que Izzy se diera cuenta.

Se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos y sentir sus manos acariciando mi pelo. Mi almohada era su pecho y podía oír los constantes latidos de su corazón que parecían estar sincronizados con los míos. Este momento de tranquilidad era preciado para nosotros después de todo por lo que tuvimos que pasar. Lo peor eran las pesadillas y los recuerdos dolorosos de todo lo que vivimos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al pensar en todo lo que pude perder y en todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar hasta este momento.

-¿Tienes frio?- pregunto Jace al darse cuenta de mi reacción por los pensamientos y recuerdos que estaba teniendo.

-No, ¿sabes? siempre me gusto sentarme en los escalones de mi edificio o mirar por mi ventana para ver el cielo lleno de estrellas, me daba inspiración, me calmaba.- le dije para distraernos a los dos, no quería recordar más y tampoco me apetecía arruinar el momento- además leí en un libro una vez con una frase que se me quedo grabada y que me gustaba.

-¿Qué frase?- pregunto con una ceja alzada.

- "El cielo siempre es hermoso. Incluso cuando esta oscuro, o lluvioso, o lleno de nubes, aun así es precioso. Es mi favorito, porque sé que si alguna vez me siento perdida, o sola, o asustada, solo tengo que subir la mirada y el cielo estará allí, sin importar que… y sé que será hermoso."-cite la frase que me sabía de memoria ya que era una de mis favoritas… aunque recordé el cielo de Idris envuelto en llamas y pensé que no siempre el cielo era hermoso.

-Creo que tienes razón, además algunas estrellas y constelaciones son muy útiles como guía, Valentine me hizo estudiarlo pero no lo había visto así antes, solo como un instrumento más.-cuando dijo ese nombre me estremecí, puede que sus enseñanzas sirvieran de algo para Jace pero yo no quería ni recordarlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, ambos perdidos en nuestros propios pensamientos hasta que recordé la historia de la Osa mayor. Era una historia tan romántica…

- Cuenta la historia –comencé con la leyenda que me había hecho suspirar muchas veces -que hace muchas lunas, existió Calisto. Era muy bella y todos la admiraban. Un día, se encontró con Júpiter, que estaba cazando en los bosques míticos del universo. A primera vista, los dos cayeron rendidos ante la visión del otro. Se enamoraron perdidamente. Pero la diosa Juno, envidiosa y cruel, se negaba a aceptar su amor. Para vengarse, convirtió a Calisto en una osa, sin decirle nada a Júpiter. Triste por la desaparición de su amada, Júpiter fue de regreso al bosque donde la encontró por primera vez. En su búsqueda, se topó con una gran osa. Temeroso de morir, sacó su arco y su flecha y se dispuso a matarla, pero el brillo intenso en los ojos de su amor hizo que le reconociera. Júpiter rogó al Dios Zeus que le quitara su inmortalidad y que lo convirtiera en oso. Éste, al ver que su decisión era fuerte, cumplió sus deseos. De ahí en adelante, el antiguo cazador cuidó de Calisto, sin importarle su mortalidad, uniéndose a ella por tanto como duraran sus vidas.-suspire, adoraba esa historia desde que la había leído en otro libro. Jace me miro con su ceño fruncido a lo que yo alce una ceja cuestionadora.

-Esa historia tiene muchas fallas –dijo- las mitologías están mezcladas y la leyenda no es así, falta información y personajes, además la historia de Calisto tiene muchas versiones pero en la mayoría se habla de la ninfa, la traición del dios Júpiter o Zeus, el engaño y el hijo de ambos que termina siendo el cazador. –yo lo mire sin saber de qué hablaba, no entendía a que se refería y al parecer mi duda se debió reflejar en mi cara porque Jace suspiro y se giró para que quedáramos de frente.

-Júpiter es el dios principal en la mitología romana, padre de dioses y de hombres y su equivalente en la mitología griega es Zeus y además Juno era su esposa, en la mitología griega su equivalente es Hera.-yo solo lo mire con más duda aun.

-Ok… pero ¿porque dijiste que la leyenda habla de una ninfa y del engaño? ¿Y de qué hijo estás hablando? ¿Y cómo sabes tú todo eso?-le pregunte mis dudas lo más rápido posible.

-Bueno, se la historia porque Valentine me hizo estudiar ciertas constelaciones como guía y cuando estudiaba sobre los astros y demás también aprendí varias leyendas aunque a algunas no les preste atención.-me respondió, aunque solo contesto lo últimos que le pregunte.

-¿Y qué pasa con lo otro?-le dije curiosa.

-Te contare una de las versiones de la leyenda-me dijo- hace muchas lunas existió una ninfa llamada Calisto, perteneciente a la diosa Diana. Era muy bella y todos la admiraban.

Un día Zeus encontró a Calisto cuando ella regresaba de una cacería y se enamoró de ella pero como Diana había advertido a la ninfa sobre los hombres y los dioses y le había hecho hacer un pacto de castidad, este se disfrazó de Diana y bajo ese engaño le hizo el amor a Calisto.

Calisto quedo embarazada pero pudo ocultarlo hasta que un día Diana le ordeno que se uniera a ella y a las otras ninfas para darse un baño. La diosa al darse cuenta de que la ninfa estaba encinta la aparto de su lado y Calisto se vio obligada a huir.

Cuando Hera, esposa de Zeus, se enteró de lo sucedido y de que Calisto había tenido a su hijo al que llamo Arcas, se enfureció y consumida por los celos convirtió a la pobre Calisto en una osa quitándole la posibilidad de hablar. La osa, por miedo huyo al bosque.

Años después, cuando Arcas era un hombre joven decidió ir a cazar a un frondoso bosque donde había un pequeño manantial en el cual descubrió a una osa bebiendo.

Calisto, reconociendo a su hijo y olvidándose de que era una osa, corrió para abrazarlo. Arcas al no reconocer a su propia madre y por miedo de perder su vida levanto su arco y le disparo al animal. Antes de que la flecha se clavara Zeus tomo a Calisto y a su hijo y los inmortalizo subiéndolos al firmamento convirtiéndolos en la constelaciones de la Osa Mayor y el Boyero, el guardián de la Osa. Y… así es más o menos la historia, aunque hay varias versiones.-dijo Jace.

-¿Sabes que pienso?-le dije, y si n darle tiempo a que responda dije:-mi historia es más linda que la tuya, más romántica, Zeus era un sinvergüenza y además me parece muy raro que la ninfa no haya protestado cuando "Diana" le hacia el amor-bufe, Jace tenía historias muy raras siempre.

-Como sea, así es la historia-me contesto con una expresión aburrida en el rostro.

Una idea me golpeo de repente y no pude aguantar la risa que me provoco. Jace me miro curioso pero una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su boca.

-Tú y yo –le dije intentando contener la sonrisa- leeremos algo mejor, más interesante y que nos puede "divertir" más –le dije y le guiñe.

-¿y que vamos a leer tan entretenido? –pregunto con una ceja alzada y curiosidad en su rostro

-La trilogía Cincuenta Sombras de Grey.


End file.
